A run from darkness
by Mentallymoo
Summary: First ever story so it will not be great but give me a go :P Its about Kai finding a teenage girl who was beaten and taking her under his wing so to say.
1. Default Chapter

This is my first story so cut me a little slack. I know I am no good but I thought it would be fun anyway.

This is about a girl Kai finds battered and bruised in an abandoned warehouse and take her to meet the gang. They all are participating in some school project Mr Dickerson has going while trying desperately to hide the girl from her offender.

May not sound interesting but please read anyway :P

­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

**Chapter 1**

A soft sobbing sound, coming from the other side of the abandoned warehouse, caught Kai's attention. He turned around and went to inspect the faint sound. He quietly walked over and gasped at what he saw.

There, in the darkened corner was a young girl, battered, bruised and shaking. She was petite in size and was wearing a pink skin tight shirt and black pleated skirt. Her hands covering her face yet Kai could tell that underneath that emotionally wounded face were incredibly beautiful features.

Kai just stood there for a few minutes, unable to think of anything to say. He wasn't the type to show much compassion but this girl was seriously hurt. He decided maybe she would be best left alone so he turned and went to leave. As he did though, his arm hit a table hard and it squeaked as it moved along the cement floor.

The young girl looked up and saw the blue haired boy gazing straight at her, obviously shocked by the noise which he appears to have made. They stood staring at each other for a moment. Kai was captivated by her emerald eyes, still not knowing what to say so he just stood there, taking in her characteristics. Kai sighed in frustration and went to turn around and leave when the girl finally spoke.

"H-h-hello" she said, pausing for second, "my name is Chelsea".

Kai stood for a moment before deciding that he probably should answer back, "Hey, I'm Kai" he told her coldly. Perhaps just a little too cold.

Chelsea pushed herself up against the wall, not taking her eyes off the stranger. The fear in her eyes was noticeable and Kai rethought his approach.

"What has happened to u?" he asked with a little more warmth.

Chelsea sighed, bowed her head and thought for a while not knowing wether she should open up to this guy she had only just met. She had nothing to loose but still the thought frightened her.

Kai grew impatient and shifted his feet to let her know that he had no time to play games. He needed to get to Max's house and practice beyblading with the best of them. He couldn't afford to not train. He needed to keep up with the rest. There was no way he was being left behind.

Besides there was a new beyblading activity being held soon. It was deferent to anything he has ever heard of before. The best bladders in the world from the past 3 tournaments, in which Tyson won, would come together to teach the best rookies around the world the tricks of the trade, so to say.

It was like a school for beyblading and he was going to be a teacher. Kai would, once again, have a leading role in teaching young kids a lesson. Something he would not just throw away. He needed to get to Max's quick as the school starts in just 2 weeks and that is not long enough to compare information with the other ex-members of the Blade breakers.

Kai looked over to the small girl who was deep in thought. He had no time for this but he couldn't just leave her here.

_Everybody thinks I am a cold heartless guy out to depress everybody but I am not really. That's just my shell, not my morals. I can't just leave her here shattered and broken, she obviously needs somewhere to stay and here isn't the safest place._

She looked up and into his eyes. She knew she couldn't bring herself to tell a complete stranger what had damaged her but she didn't want to be here alone so she decided to speak.

"Oh, ummmmm, nothing important," she finally replied, "I'm just trying to get away for a while". She forced a faint smile.

Kai understood that that was all the information that he would receive from the girl on that subject so he moves on. She was frightened so he decided it to be best if she followed him to Max's house.

"I'm off to a friend's house for the night, you really can't stay here and it is not safe at all. Why don't you come with me?" Kai enquired.

Chelsea automatically stiffened. Shocked at what Kai had just asked her. Unsure if she should follow someone whom she had just recently met.

"I don't know if that is such a good idea," she replied, "I might get caught by someone and then I am in a lot of trouble."

"Max's house is not far from here. It won't take too long to get there," Kai spoke softly, hearing the voices and footsteps of the gang that occupied the warehouse. "We really should get going, ever second that passes; we get closer to being in serious trouble."

With that Kai held out his hand for Chelsea to take. She hesitated but heard the voices and thought it would be better to trust Kai then to wait around and see what the other's do to her.

Kai helped her to her feet. "Come on," he whispered as he led her out of the dark warehouse and into the night.

* * *

Ok that's it for now. Ummm just tell me what u think please. waves 


	2. Meet the gang

I know I know. it took way to long to do this tiny littlechapter but I shouldn't have started the story cause Grade 12 is hard work even though I am only 4 weeks into it. I guess everywhere is hard in ur last year of high school.

Anyway here is the short chapter. please enjoy and hopefully it would take long to get the third one up. waves

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"I think I heard someone," a voice yelled from inside the warehouse.

Hearing the voice and fearing for Chelsea's safety, Kai held her hand tighter and pulled her along the shadowy street.

"Who are they?" Chelsea asked innocently.

"They are the Brawny Bladders. They stole my friend's data so I went and got it back, after teaching them a lesson of course. I just went back to check that they had learnt that lesson and not stolen from anyone else. They hadn't, which I had expected," Kai spoke with a small smirk across his face.

Chelsea smiled cheekily. "You really must have showed them."

"Sure did," Kai said, his smirk remaining.

They continued to walk along the road in silence. Both of them were glad to be in each others presence.

Suddenly Kai stopped. He stood in front of a beyblade store and motioned towards it.

"You want to buy a beyblade?" Chelsea asked showing her confusion. Then it dawned on her. She had seen this boy before, she just could not remember where. He was on the news a few times. He was a blader but not just any blader, he was a champion blader.

"No this is where Max lives" Kai explained.

Chelsea looked at him with a surprised expression.

"It isn't that hard to believe is it?" Kai asked.

"Oh no," Chelsea said, snapping out of her little daydream. "I just realised who you are. I can't believe I didn't see it sooner. You're a champion beyblader".

Kai gave a little smirk and grabbed Chelsea's arm gently, ushering her up the driveway and up to the front door. Chelsea shifted uneasily.

"You don't think he would mind me being here do u?" she asked timidly.

"It will be fine, don't worry. Max is a cool guy and so is the rest of the team. They will welcome you," Kai said. _This is not like me. Why am I saying this stuff? I meet this chick for the first time and she is already changing me. Max is a cool guy? I mean sure he is but I don't let other people know that I feel that way. Next thing I know I will be skipping and saying I love u to everyone._ Kai Shuddered.

Chelsea eyed him. "Is everything ok?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I just got one of those shivers down your spine every now and then, you know?" Kai told her.

Chelsea nodded to show she understood and looked back to the door and sighed. "Well I guess this is better then being at home," she whispered as Kai knocked on the door.

The door was opened by a blond boy, his face plastered with a large smile. Kai and Chelsea stepped into the house and looked over to everyone in the lounge room. They had all stopped watching the television and were now staring at Chelsea.

Chelsea stiffened nervously, looking around slowly at the familiar faces that sat before her. "It is rude to stare," Kai spoke bluntly.

"Sorry Kai," Tyson, Max and Kenny said in unison. Hilary and Rei just dropped their heads and turned back to the television.

"Everyone this is Chelsea," Kai said motioning towards the small brunette. "I offered for her to join us tonight so I hope that is alright," Kai eyed everyone as he spoke. Every single one of them felt intimidated.

"Yeah sure, that's fine," Max said happily with his large characteristic smile.

Chelsea smiled at him. '_His kinda cute_' she thought to herself.

"What are you guys watching?" Kai asked frankly, "Aren't you supposed to be training?"

"We are training Kai. We just thought that it would be best to wait until you got here and then we would start training with our beyblades. In the mean time we thought we would study past championships and learn some moves. That way we can an idea and broaden our perspective for this school thing we are going to be participating in," Kenny explained.

"Fair enough," Kai grunted and motioned for Chelsea to sit on the couch next to Rei.

Chelsea awkwardly sat down, watching everyone in the room.

'_I wonder why she is so uptight._' Kai thought to himself. '_Maybe she is just shy. After all she is in someone's house she doesn't even know._'

"Would you like anything to eat or drink Chelsea?" Max asked.

"Ummm…..a drink would be nice thanks Max," Chelsea smiled.

Max smiled back and walked off to get her a drink from the kitchen. As Max left the room Kai stood up. Chelsea gave him an uncertain look.

"I am just going to get a drink also. Sneaking around is hard work." Kai smirked again and walked off after Max.

"Is your friend ok Kai?" Max asked Kai as he entered the room. "She looks as though someone has badly beaten her. She wasn't beaten was she?"

"I am not sure. She would not tell me anything but her name. I don't know who did this to her but she is hiding from someone," Kai said. "Whoever did this to her better not come back. I think she is afraid the person will. She seems very jumpy."

Max nodded. "Well she can stay as long as she pleases. My Dad wont mind, not that he would notice probably. There is only 2 days until the school business starts but I am sure if she desires to she can stay here then also. Just hope whoever did this to her doesn't do it again."

There came a loud knock at the front door. Everyone jumped, startled at the suddenness. The knocking continued harder, getting louder with each knock. Max and Kai walked into the lounge room and Rei got up to get the door.

"Don't answer it," Chelsea pleaded in a whisper. Fear clouding her emerald eyes.


End file.
